Most computing systems can receive input from a user via an input device such as a mouse. The mouse can allow the user to move an input pointer, e.g., a cursor, in a user interface (UI) on a display screen of the computing system and to make a lection in the UI with the pointer, thereby triggering various operations in the computing system. The mouse can include a mechanism for data selection in the UI, which can be translated into signals that the computing system can use to select display elements in the UI corresponding to various operations in the computing system. For example, a touch sensitive mouse can include a touch device to make a selection. The touch device can detect a gesture made by the user on the mouse touch surface, the gesture corresponding to one or more operations in the computing system. The computing system can interpret the gesture and thereafter execute the corresponding operations.
Generally, particular gestures are predefined for particular operations in the computing system. Every user of the computing system must make the predefined gesture in order to execute the corresponding operation. However, in some cases, the predefined gesture may be awkward or uncomfortable for the user for a variety of reasons, e.g., the user's hand may have certain physical limitations or may have a different natural pose.